


White Noise

by ExoAsLife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mpreg, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoAsLife/pseuds/ExoAsLife
Summary: Baekhyun is a spoiled and wealthy young man, Chanyeol is responsible when he needs to go through the pregnancy away from his family and the man he will marry in the future.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I hope you'll enjoy. I planed more and more for this, because i was writing for a long time.

The immigration row seems infinite to him, especially after the thirteen hours in an airplane when the hormones of the recent discovery of pregnancy insist on changing his feelings. The young man sighs for the millionth time, mentally repeating the words in English so that he can finally get out of that deafening airport.  
  
When the row dwindles and finally comes his turn, Baekhyun smiles sympathetically at the clerk before handing him his passport.  
  
"What is the purpose of your coming?" The man asked faster than he imagined, forcing her to ask the question slowly. "Why are you in the States?"  
  
"Oh ... I'm a Tourist." He explained with the korean accent disrupting his pronunciation.  
  
"Please come so I can take your picture." Baekhyun dutifully placed his small face in front of the camera and stood still while the immigration officer clicked the camera and recorded his stay for six months in the country.  
  
After being released, he walked to the treadmill until he retrieved his luggage to finally leave the airport. The weather outside was cold, wounding her face in the freezing wind. Apparently a person with Korean nationality should be waiting for him to take him to a safe house where he would stay during his gestation. Baekhyun had impregnated a famous heir to conglomerates from South Korea to keep their relationship secret was advised by their in-laws to keep the pregnancy secret and to walk away from their boyfriend and for their safety and privacy to travel to a country where no one would know  
  
Baekhyun sighed again as he thought about the reason for their situation, it was completely ridiculous to have taken him away only because of the pregnancy.  
  
Tired of waiting he sat in his own luggage while watching family take and bring passengers from the airport. They had assured him that there would be someone waiting for him and that delay, coldness and solitude were beginning to consume his patience. Baekhyun was already preparing a speech to the irresponsible who was two hours late, when a van slowed down and parked in front of him.  
  
The driver's door was opened and a young man stepped out of the van, his height and age surprised Baekhyun who completely forgot what he would say to the man.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Choi." He said formally in a low voice, before bowing.  
  
"Byun. Byun Baekhyun." He corrected raising an eyebrow in mockery, Baekhyun was still not exactly Choi Minho's spouse to be able to usurp the powerful surname of his stupidly wealthy family.  
  
"I'm sorry again, I had to organize some things before I could pick you up." He stammered nervously, Baekhyun handed him his luggage and instructed him carefully to place them carefully in the large trunk of the van. "Do not bother, you must be dying of cold. You can get in the car, the heater's on."  
  
Baekhyun smiled gratefully and walked around the car to open the sliding door, startled when he found a small cage with three tiny white hamsters.  
  
"Are you crazy? What is this?" He shouted and the man immediately appeared beside him explaining that the mice belonged to his little sister's science project. He set them on the floor, wiping the seat with the sleeve of his coat. "You know this can be dangerous for me, I'm expecting a baby! No way I'm going to sit there." He retaliated by opening the other door and settling on the seat next to the driver.  
  
The man sighed and replaced the cage back to the seat and closed the door, after storing his luggage took the direction of the car and quickly both moved away from the airport.  
  
"What is your name?" Baekhyun asked informally, even though he was sure that the other man was a few years or months older.  
  
"Park Chanyeol." He answered without bothering about Baekhyun's informality and attitude, because formalities were not used outside of South Korea.  
  
The lighted streets of Seattle were gradually being replaced by streets residences, a little darker than Baekhyun thought safe. The driver at his side remained silent, biting his lips in discomfort. Baekhyun was aware that he had been a little hasty in judging Chanyeol, that was one of his many faults, and even that he was depending on the other man in a completely different country where he could barely use the language and had only a vague idea of his current location, he could not stop himself from being ignorant. He made a mental note to apologize when they finally got to the maternity ward that one of the secretaries had found for the remaining months of his gestation.  
  
"Do you have a driver's license?" He asked looking at Chanyeol, eyes half closed.

"Clear." The brown-haired man said, raising his hand to the compartment above the steering wheel, pulling out his American driver's license with a photo that appeared to have been photographed a few years ago. Immediately, he pulled the cell phone out of his coat pocket and captured the image of his wallet with his cell phone camera. "What are you doing?"

"Now all the people who know me know that I am with you." Reported.

"And why does it matter?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"For motherhood, why?"

"Nothing, I'm just ensuring my safety." He explained, looking away, even though there was not much that looked as dark as pitch on the side of the car window. Baekhyun did not utter another word until Chanyeol announced that they had come to motherhood.

The house was as simple as its hostess had promised, the lights of all the windows were on, and the broad garden was covered with a thin layer of dew. Baekhyun smiled, wondering how quiet the last few months of his troubled gestation would be.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol parked the car in front of the house to get out and surround the vehicle and open the door of Baekhyun. The younger boy accepted the hand that had been offered to him, getting out of the car carefully so as not to make the spine uncomfortable for standing for so long.

They were standing by the side of the car when a police car stopped across the street. Two policemen, a man and a woman left the car and did not hesitate to walk to the door of the maternity ward. They remained frozen while an old lady opened the front door, noting the presence of the police.

It was not long before the two explained their presence, the clandestine maternity had been denounced by someone anonymously and all the pregnant women would be sent back to their countries and houses immediately.

Baekhyun began to despair when he realized that he would not have a place to stay and that it would still take him a few hours to find a hotel he could stay.

"Mr. Byun." Chanyeol grabbed his arms when he tried to run to the cops, maybe if he begged and offered some amount of money they would give up and ignore the accusation. "You can not do this, remember that your condition as a visitor does not offer help for your pregnancy."

As soon as he spoke, one of the policemen stopped by his side, the smaller one did not understand a single word.

"Something is happening?"

Baekhyun stiffened as Chanyeol circled his waist with both arms, trying to hide his tiny three-month-old belly.

"No sir, my husband was just saying we were cheated by GPS." Chanyeol replied, using the language comfortably.

"OK." The answer seemed to serve and the policeman pulled away, the next second Baekhyun was forced into the dirty car of Chanyeol again.

"What was that? What were you talking about?" He asked when Chanyeol finished putting on his seat belt. "What's going to happen now?"

"Let's find a place for you to stay."

"Can not you just take me to your house?" Baekhyun asked softly, seeing how he had disarmed Chanyeol easily yet added: "My back hurts, I need to rest."

"OK."

 


	2. 001

When the two returned to the warm interior and Avel car comfort, Baekhyun began to chatter about the different types of pain that raged for their small and demanding body on the types of treatment he could get if he were still in Korea. Chanyeol was completely surprised and grateful when he realized that the light-haired head was heavily propped against the window, his breath making the glass frosted for two seconds before another breath.

After a short period of time, Chanyeol began humming lightheartedly a song he had heard on the radio earlier that day. When he finally stopped and parked the car in front of the garage of his family's house, Chanyeol leaned his head against the seat before stepping out of the car, not daring to wake the sleeping beauty in the passenger seat, which made small moans through his slightly parted lips.

The driver sighed as he walked to the trunk, unloading the incredibly expensive looking suitcases to the garage door. Another sigh left her lips when she realized she would have to climb up the stairs with her suitcases to the designated room for her new guest. The house was quiet because her mother had a business dinner to attend and her sisters had been at the home of some school friends since Chanyeol had to work at night.

Chanyeol placed Baekhyun's suitcases by the door of the only available empty room, then changed the bed sheets and pillowcases that were forgotten in the small closet attached to the wall before he made his way back to the car.

When he opened the left door of the car, he gently held the head of the other man who continued to sleep peacefully. Chanyeol corrected his posture, swinging Baekhyun's shoulder gently until his eyes remained open for more than two seconds. The pregnant man looked a little distressed, he winced at the realization that he was being touched.

"What happened? Where are we?" He asked almost desperately, finally realizing that it had been a mistake to have given in to exhaustion and closed his eyes for what seemed like only a few minutes.

"We arrived, Mr Byun. This is my house." Chanyeol patiently explained, watching Baekhyun fight against his seat belt. When he got out of the car, he cursed loudly as if the car was to blame for the pain in his neck and his bad mood. "To someone who was worried about their own safety, you fell asleep very easily."

The driver commented with a little amusement in his voice. Baekhyun looked up, with an equally acid comment on the tip of his tongue, though he remembered that he was about to spend the night at Chanyeol's house. He sighed and tried to ignore his thoughts as he followed the taller man to the front door of the house.

Chanyeol had reported that he had charitably carried his belongings up to the designated room, Baekhyun thanked him in an almost inaudible whisper, following the giant and fumbling elf inside his own house.

The house was modestly large with several rugs scattered about the rooms, the furniture had a rustic appearance that matched perfectly with the glass objects, pictures and photos of the small family and the ice color of the walls. The small flight of marble stairs at the end of it was a narrow corridor, with a total of six gray doors closed. There were more pictures on the walls, more flowers and an incredibly clean carpet. Everything about the structure, decoration and furniture was completely different from what Baekhyun had become accustomed to throughout his life living in Korea.

Chanyeol led Baekhyun to the last open door.

"Are you here alone?" He asked as he entered the tiny room, assessing discreetly and calculating how comfortable it would be in that room. Baekhyun was exhausted and utterly sick of being stuck inside a vehicle with a total of zero comfort and agility, at that moment the small single bed and the soft pillow looked inviting.

He walked over to the bed and sat down undoing his shoes and massaging his feet with his hands. A custom she'd acquired after noticing how her feet swelled when she'd completed the first trimester of pregnancy.

"No." Chanyeol says still standing in the doorway of the room and adds nothing to his reply. Baekhyun was not strong enough for his answers. "You must be tired. My room is across the hall, in case you need anything. Tomorrow we can find a place for you to stay permanently."

"Okay. Thank you very much Mr. Park." Baekhyun nodded one last time, watching Chanyeol leave the room and close the door. The first thing he did was lock the door, the second was to approach his luggage to look for one of several pajamas he had separated for the different stages of his pregnancy. Finding a little violet pajamas with printed stars, she took off her coat, jeans, and the different shirts she wore and bothered her small, almost imperceptible lump in her stomach.

Comfortable with the clean, wide clothes, he lay back in bed slowly as he heard his spine complain. The sheets were soft and the pillows looked like two little bits of clouds, and he soon fell asleep without dreams.

*

His body was tired to notice the time zone, but Baekhyun was forced to wake up three hours later with a stomach purring desperately.

The young man sat on the bed, staring down at his stomach, making a small, faint grimace.

"Why do you do this to me, baby?" He whispered softly as he slid his hand tenderly over the fabric of his pajamas. Baekhyun crawled on the bed, until one of his bags was open, tossing his belongings until he found a seaweed and chocolate chip cookies. It was not exactly a healthy or nutritious snack, he devoured everything in a matter of seconds wishing he could go back to sleep immediately.

However, his little baby did not seem to be satisfied with the quick snacks. Baekhyun imagined himself drinking a large glass of hot milk with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Your first wish as a pregnant.

Baekhyun lay on the bed, shaking his head and feet moaning softly when he realized what it was about. In addition to all the hunger, happiness and agony he was not comfortable ordering milk and cookies for his host.

Reluctantly Baekhyun stood up, shivering as he felt his unprotected feet coming into contact with the cold floor, left the room in his own pajamas as he stood frozen in front of Chanyeol's room. The hallway was empty and even colder.

He raised his hand hesitantly and slammed the door three times.

It took only a few seconds before the giant opened his door, in the same crumpled clothes, messy hair, and a pair of swollen eyes.

 "Mr. Byun? There's something wrong? He asked, his voice choked with sleep."

"I'm hungry. It is a wish."

Chanyeol seemed to awaken from his drowsiness with Baekhyun's words.

"A wish?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up at this time, but I can not just ignore it. He said, putting his hand on his baby. Chanyeol nodded, watching his little action, Baekhyun smiled when he heard his stomach growl again.

"Okay, you do not need to worry. I forgot to give you something to eat earlier." The giant stammered, averting his gaze from the younger man and his big, fluffy pajamas. "What exactly are you longing for? There should be some supermarket nearby that is already open."

"I know it's a bit ridiculous, but I ended up thinking about American movies and their characters snacking at dawn. Hot milk and chocolate chip cookies." Baekhyun explained as his face heated. No one could blame the twenty-six-year-old for wanting milk and cookies.

Chanyeol smiled and asked Baekhyun to follow him.

Together they went to the kitchen, Baekhyun sat down at the small four-seater table as he watched Chanyeol open the refrigerator and remove the bottle of milk and put a large amount in a container that went straight to the fire. Then he searched through the cabinets until he found a large pot of homemade chocolate chip cookies, mint and chocolate chips that his sisters had roasted that morning.

With all set, he placed a large glass of hot milk and the biscuits before the young man full of expectations. Chanyeol sat at the table, watching Baekhyun devour carelessly half a dozen biscuits and two glasses of milk. At that moment he looked nothing like the man who had threatened his freedom with a photo and a few sharp words.

Only when he felt sated, did he smile gratefully at his host and both returned to their rooms.

Baekhyun spent long minutes playing on his cell phone waiting for sleep to hit him again, being surprised when the match was interrupted by a call from his fiancé.

"Minho~~"

"Baby ... How are you? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already awake. I can not go back to sleep, it must be the time zone, finally confusing me."

"Oh! I just remembered that it must be dawn there."

"Yes, but I could not sleep because of the baby. He was hungry." He explained in a husky voice.

"I'm sorry you're going through all these kinds of problems."

"Are you apologizing? Even after the one wonderful and damaging night we had together?" Baekhyun heard his fiance smile on the other end of the phone.

"Excuse me. I promise I will not repeat that, Baekhyunnie." Minho replied affectionately. "I'm just trying to say that I want to be going through all these changes and sharing all the moments of our pregnancy with you. But-...

"I understand. It will only be a few months and when the baby is born I can finally go home and we can be together, without all the confusion in the company or in the media. It will be just the three of us." Baekhyun replied innocently, Minho murmured a few words of affection and asked what the motherhood was like and if he needed anything. As if the unlimited credit card was not enough guarantee for your comfort in the United States.

"Actually, I'm not in the maternity ward. A few things happened, the important thing is that I'm safe at a friend's house."

"Friend? Baekie, are you sure you're safe?"

"Of Course." He answered with conviction, even if he had certified himself to lock the door as soon as he returned from the kitchen. "You do not have to worry, I have everything under control."

"I have to trust your words, Hyunnie."

Baekhyun yawned in the middle of the conversation and apologized in embarrassment, Minho smiled and recommended that the pregnant men go back to sleep and rest enough to find a definite place and company. Baekhyun said good-bye, promising he would make a video called at a decent time of day for Minho. He asked to tell his parents that he was fine, that the flight had been quiet and that he would call as soon as possible.

 

 

 


	3. 002

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up rested enough, after a short and cold night in the smallest bed of his life.

Thinking it would be productive to get up early and take a hot bath in the bathroom that he knew was in the hallway; swapping his pajamas for comfortable jeans that would not leave his little belly uncomfortable and one of his huge sleeveless shirts to finally wake his host and set out to find a place to stay for the next six months.

Baekhyun was anxious and excited as he collected a set of clothes in one of his suitcases, striding nervously through the scant space of the room. His exclamation down the hallway was swift, he found himself standing in front of the bathroom, and when his hand landed on the door handle, he was shoved off when another person suddenly left the room.

A wet black haired girl curled up in a towel jumped and screamed and probably loudly resounding throughout the house , in a quick move locked herself in the bathroom completely frightened.

"Who are you?" She shouted, confined and fearful after finding a man who was not his brother wandering down the hallway of his house.

"I'm sorry!" Baekhyun said through confused english, forgetting the words so he could explain himself. "I'm with Chanyeol, I did not know there were other people at home." he added in korean. The girl also possessed asian traits and given the perfect korean of her brother, she should also know the language.

Innocent in his despair, Baekhyun did not realize that his words could be interpreted in a completely different way.

The door opened.

"Are you with Chanyeol?" She asked with only her head in the narrow opening of the door. His eyebrows were raised, denouncing his sudden curiosity.

"Yes" Baekhyun replied as he gripped the clothes tightly in his arms . "He brought me here last night."

"Ohhh ..." Her smile grew gradually. "Mommy! Chanyeol brought her boyfriend home!" She shouted in english, seconds later a woman who looked like she was in her fifties dressed in a suit and long skirt appeared on the bottom rung of the stairs with a little girl in uniform following.

"What did you say Jongdae?" The two stare at each other before joining to judge Baekhyun. The older woman approached slowly with sharp, half-closed eyes, ready to drive him out of her house. Baekhyun lifted the hands in the form of surrender, leaving their belongings fall to the ground.

"Please do not hurt me. I'm pregnant." He stated in his defense, the woman and her daughter froze at once.

"What?" He asked in Korean and he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Are you pregnant?" He asked , looking for evidence of the truth in his almost imperceptible stomach.

Baekhyun placed both hands on his stomach, protecting his baby.

"Yes." She moved closer, touching his stomach without his permission.

"I do not believe it," She muttered in utter admiration, feeling the lump on her hands, Baekhyun feeling uncomfortable with the touch he moved cautiously away. " I'm sorry." Says the woman, realizing that she was intrusive with the approach. "You must be hungry, come with me. I just finished breakfast for the girls, they would not mind sharing with you mostly." Shee added, changing his attitude drastically.

Baekhyun let himself be dragged into the kitchen, sitting at the same table last night. The two girls surrounded him a few minutes later in full dress andadmiration, he smiled as a heavenly blue ceramic bowl of fried rice was placed in front of him. The older woman chose to sit down at the table to watch him eat and buzzing with joy when the taste of the food flooded his palate.

"So when did you find out?" She asked enthusiastically with a huge smile.

"A few weeks ago." He replied with his mouth full, returning the smile.

"Eat slowly,  _dear_. You may have indigestion later."

"Excuse."

"When were **you** going to tell me?" Baekhyun raised his head immediately, swallowing all the food in his mouth at once.

"As?"

"How is it your name?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"You and him. When were you going to tell me about this pregnancy?"

"I'm sorry." he repeated. "But we only met last night, there was nowhere else I could stay so late and alone. So he brought me to his house and we did not mean to tell?" His intonation at the end of the sentence made the woman a little confused.

"And where were you exactly?"

"In South Korea?"

"Chanyeol has not been to Korea since...?"

"Last year," added Jongdae , the older girl. "When he went to visit our grandparents."

"That! You must have met there! Tell me, Baekhyunnie, how did his father respond to you? My dear, you are so handsome! The whole Park family must have loved you immediately." She says it all at once and he finally realizes that they all did not understand his quick explanation.

"Mrs. Park! The baby is not from Chanyeol! You must have misunderstood. We met in fact for the first time yesterday, when he had to pick me up at the airport, at which point I should be in a private maternity hospital, however, there were some problems with the police and his son offered shelter for one night." Baekhyun did not say it all the truth, did not judge or need be said that he had practically begged Chanyeol to take him to his house. "So I ended up sleeping in your guest room, not with your son."

"Are not you pregnant with my son?" She asked clearly disappointed.

"No." Baekhyun responds with conviction. "He just helped me last night."

"Oh ..." They exhale in unison, while the younger girl devoured her own disinterested breakfast in the conversation of the elders.

"The idea of being a grandmother seemed tempting." He says and he wished for a few seconds that his precious baby's grandparents had reacted in a similar way to Mrs. Park.

However, he had been forced to assemble a true dossier which would prove that Byun Baekhyun was in a stable relationship with Choi Minho through the testimony of some close friends ; was forced to repeat a series of tests with trusted doctors who would prove that his body was able to generate and protect the first illegitimate heir of the Choi & Byun empire before being dispatched on a plane in the middle of the night to contain rumors about an antecedent pregnancy to their marriage.

Baekhyun was saddened to disappoint the sympathetic lady and the adorable sisters of Chanyeol with the truth and also to remember the reason of its presence in a country of the other side of the globe .

"Sorry for rushing me."

"Do not apologize, the mistake was mine for not having explained everything clearly." She smiled fondly and ruffled her hair.

"Baekhyunnie , are you aware that it's dangerous to stay in these kinds of maternity? Many of them are complaining and if you're looking for security, quiet and privacy these are the wrong places to stay during a gestation." He ignored the affectionate way she had said her name, being more concerned about her current situation.

"But I can not just go back to Korea, ma'am, it would complicate everything if they found out about the baby. I also can not stay in a hotel by myself." He confessed gloomily, recalling one of the solutions the patriarchs of both families met at a private meeting at his parents' house. "I can not think of giving up on my little baby."

Baekhyun whined, putting his hands on the pajama cloth where he could feel the baby in formation.

The pitying woman rose from her chair to circle the table and hug the young man, who had just shed his first tear. The children repeated their mother's actions and in the next few minutes he felt comfortably welcomed and safe in the arms of the three women in Chanyeol's life.

*

Park Chanyeol only woke up when the alarm clock began to play frighteningly loud under his pillow (where he had put it last night after reviewing the subject of his presentation to his boss for the sixth time, after preparing Baekhyun's snack). He turned off the alarm with the touch of his digital, sitting on the bed while his bare feet touched the icy ground.

He remained oblivious until he remembered that there was a man sleeping in his guest room, he got up immediately and in a panic wounded his foot when he stumbled into one of the furniture in his own room. Even with the pain running through all his bones, he headed out of the room and opened the door in front of his where there must be another sleeping person.

The small room was empty, however, Baekhyun's clothes were messed up on his suitcases as Chanyeol had observed last night.

Leaving the room and following the hallway, he found some clothes and lotion and moisturizer packs on the floor, just outside the half-open bathroom door where there was no one.

The facts made him slightly concerned.

Chanyeol went downstairs quickly - thankfully mentally when he did not stumble on his own feet- there was also no one in the room but he could hear clearly a lively conversation in the kitchen.

With a few steps he entered the room, being struck by the smell of his mother's precious home and Korean food. She was comfortably talking and feeding himand his sisters with a huge smile. Chanyeol had not exactly planned for his family to know about Baekhyun (because the pregnant man was just another victim of the various types of jobs he encountered).

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun was the first to recognize his presence. Jongdae and Jonginnie waved rapidly as they helped their mother prepare their own lunch, carefully refrained from letting any food soak the special school uniform they attended and were learning English.

Mrs.Park looked at his wrinkled clothes with a reproachful look before offering a glass of juice to Baekhyun, who smiled in thanks.

"Your family is lovely!" The other man says and his sisters blush embarrassed by the little compliment. Chanyeol remains static, unable to sketch any coherent reaction or phrase. His mother led him to an empty place on the table. "Your mother thought you were the father of my baby, is not that funny?"

Baekhyun and the other three people in the kitchen laugh with amusement.

"Of course I explained that there's nothing going on between you and me. The  _eomoni_ said it's dangerous to stay in a maternity hospital, and after what I said about the police yesterday-... "

"Baekhyun will stay with us!" Jongdae says interrupting the older man. "Is not that true,  _oppa_?"

Chanyeol raised his head immediately as he heard his ten-year-old sister use a Korean term with Baekhyun when she had never used it with her own brother.

"Oppa? Since when do you use it? " He asked, puzzled by the attitude of her sister, who smiled mischievously.

"Baekhyun was talking to the girls how important some terms in Korean are." His mother explained.

"You should try," Baekhyun adds, a drop of sarcasm in his voice for managing to persuade his own sisters.

"So... are you just going to live here?" Chanyeol questions after stealing the mayonnaise and Jongdae tuna sandwich as a form of punishment for not calling him oppa all that time.

"Yes! But do not worry, Park Chanyeol. I will reward my presence and effort with everything we can." Baekhyun says seriously, emphasizing in waxes words as if Chanyeol could not realize that would babysit for an adult man. "Besides, her mother said there are no problems since there is a room available and she also knows my parents! "

Chanyeol had no idea how his family could know Baekhyun's family; he also did not believe she could be so receptive to a complete spoiled stranger who had landed a parachute in her life; just as he did not believe that they had believed that Chanyeol could have impregnated someone snobbish and spoiled like Baekhyun.

It was all completely surreal, he hoped that at some point he would wake up from that nightmare and follow his routine like every other day of his boringly dull life.

 

 

 

 


	4. 003

Baekhyun was obviously used to traveling between crowds of busy workers , distracted tourists, and heavy traffic in the streets of Seoul, but there was a strange magic that engulfed the Seattle drive that charmed him.

People acted differently, wore colorful clothes, and belonged to varied ethnicities and languages. It was not as if it were different in Korea, but Baekhyun watched it all through the windows of Chanyeol's car as they drove to the clinic the second mother had indicated.

He could not help but look at the differences, forcing his companion to stop his walk and make silent apologies for the victims of Baekhyun's prying eyes.

The two were walking along a metal and glass walkway as a couple with their bodies covered in tattoos, black clothes and piercings left the obstetrics clinic.The pregnant man stared at them innocently, then turned to his giant guide.

(Baekhyun still did not know how to refer to Chanyeol. Guardian , guide , escort or friend?)

"Are you sure the doctor I chose is the best?" He asked, arranging his coat over his head stubbornly. "Being here, is not it an illegal practice?" He added as he stared at the old building buildings around it through the glass wall.

As he had noted during the car trip, the large buildings and the intense traffic of people and cars visibly diminished. There was also a cafeteria with old iron tables on the sidewalk on the first floor.

Chanyeol sighed, wrapping his hands in the pockets of the large jacket he'd chosen to wear that morning, his dark hair still cluttered from the chaff of his bedding. It took a great deal of high control for Baekhyun not to raise his hand and fix those rebellious curls when the two met during breakfast in the kitchen.

"You wanted a doctor who could speak Korean. Under that criterion, she's the most expensive. "Chanyeol explained a second time, blinking his large round eyes through his coarse, old-fashioned glasses.

Baekhyun says nothing, just shakes his head and continues following Chanyeol into the clinic. And despite judging in advance he found the place pleasant, the waiting room was comfortable with narrow armchairs and many medical magazines and baby articles. There was a couple where a woman leafed through one of the magazines enthusiastically while her partner was busy with the cell phone. On one of the walls hung diplomas and pictures of the doctor, he spent a few minutes trying to decipher the content of the information in the foreign language and ended up frustrated.

"It looks legitimate, but it sure has fake doctors here as well," he says, striding nervously through the scant environment of the waiting room and the small office where a receptionist patiently answered a call.

"Fill out the form." Chanyeol suggested when Baekhyun finally decided to return and sit in one of the armchairs, trying not to react to the incredible pictures of babies decorating the little table beside him.

"Is she Korean? Why is everything in English? Seriously? "He narrowed his eyes. "I can not read, it's complicated for me. I can not fill in if I can not read. Are all doctors racist? "

Another sigh sounded through the room, before the larger of the two gathered up the clipboard and pen provided by the receptionist, slowly dictating the questions to the child .

"How many times have you gotten pregnant?" He asked without looking up, balancing the clipboard on his long, crossed legs.

"It's the fourth time." Baekhyun replied, arms wide on the back of the chair, a smile came to his lips as Chanyeol looked up. "You believed. This is the first and last time. "He added using the truth.

"Are you allergic to any medications?"

"Poison." The pen slammed furiously against the clipboard, a clear sign that Chanyeol was tired of his little pranks, but it was incredibly funny for Baekhyun to continue to provoke.

"Have you had any surgery yet?"

"I fell from a tree when I was a child. I got stitches behind my head, you know? "Baekhyun says, remembering the fateful day he thought he would die when he could not react to the drop initially.

"How many points?" He knew the question was not part of the form, just curiosity and concern of Chanyeol.

"3, 4, 5. Write what you will." The giant shifted uncomfortably in the armchair. " Wow . Your English is very good. You can write everything, it's impressive.

The two were interrupted by a pregnant woman leaving the office followed by the doctor, both of whom spoke Mandarin.

"Chanyeol, how long!" She said good-bye to her patient, walking into the waiting room with both hands in the pockets of her immaculately white coat. Her face was incredibly young, black hair with a short, practical cut. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, we're still filling out the form," he explained, signaling to both of them.

"And why are you filling it?" Without waiting for an answer, the doctor asked her receptionist to guide Baekhyun into the office, or more precisely to a small area separated by a curtain while Chanyeol stayed behind exchanging words with the doctor.

Baekhyun removed his coat and handed it to the receptionist before laying down on the bed beside all the ultrasound equipment. He lifted his shirt, revealing his little belly of twelve weeks.

"Oh! We're all set! "The doctor says slowly overtaking and closing the curtain, Baekhyun had a quick glimpse of Chanyeol on the other side.

_The small volume in the child's belly had been etched into Chanyeol's mind. He also could not stop thinking that every consultation should be special for Baekhyun to perform without any kind of support._

When the icy liquid fell on his skin, Baekhyun shuddered.

"Is it your first ultrasound?" She asked spreading the gel with the smaller device, he shook his head as his eyes were watching the dark figures on the monitor.The baby's heart began to beat, filling his ears with the most beautiful harmony. "Here's your baby. Twelve weeks, the time when development is at full throttle. He or she measures about 5.4 cm and should weigh on average 14 grams. "

Instantly, Baekhyun wished he had someone to grab his icy, sweaty hand.

"Chanyeol!" The name practically escaped his lips, his voice sounding weak as tears began to blur his vision. The curtains that separated the two were once again opened and a timid giant walked up to his side. "Can you stay here and hold my hand?" Baekhyun made the request, then a larger hand covered hers and he felt less alone.

"Is everything all right?" He asked looking at Dr. Jung.

The three of them began to notice the disproportionate little baby in their bearer's belly, it was thrilling to watch the movements of a baby born in a few months.

"Clear. It's okay, the baby is progressing in a healthy way. Mr. Byun is just a little excited. "She says, smiling affectionately. "We will do a translucency nucallater. But we will not be able to figure out the baby's sex yet. "

Baekhyun replied with a sob and a confused smile, Chanyeol stroked his hand again trying to send him some comfort.

"How many copies will you want?"

"Just one." Chanyeol responded, concluding that Baekhyun could not say anything because of the onset of sobbing with the doctor's simple question.

"Very well." Dr. Jung stood up and handed a tissue to the pregnant man to wipe the gel in his stomach. Chanyeol helped him sit down, handing her the coat as they followed the doctor to the office to get the impression and more details.

The two of them sat side by side, attentive to all the doctor's words.

"At this stage of pregnancy it is recommended that the carrier start taking some vitamins that will help in the development of the fetus," she said as she wrote down the name of the vitamins on paper. "Natural miscarriage has virtually zero chance of happening." Baekhyun sighed in relief, not realizing that he was still holding Chanyeol's hand tightly. "Nausea usually subsides, as does excessive sleep."

"So I finally stop sleeping on my feet?" She smiled and nodded. "Great."

"So ... Many are ashamed to ask, but I like to be clear with my patients and not to embarrass them. Sexual routine you must have changed in recent months, but concluding that the pregnancy is normal away from risk is very healthy to make love to your partner. '

Baekhyun jumped out of the chair, completely startled, and Chanyeol forced him to sit again.

" I'm sorry, " he whispered, grabbing both coats and the recipes with the names of vitamins and upcoming exams the minor would have to perform. The two quickly left the office, completely silent.

Baekhyun stopped in the middle of the glass walkway that had passed earlier, causing Chanyeol to crash into his body accidentally.

"She also thought you were the father of my baby."

Chanyeol huffed intrigued.

"It's not too hard not to think like that." He commented, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. "We are almost the same age, moreover, you asked me to hold your hand during the exam."

"I'm sorry , okay? I was thrilled, feeling sad and alone."

"She even talked about sex! That doctor is friends with my family, I do not doubt everyone will assume that I have a pregnant boyfriend."

"But I'm not your boyfriend."  _We're not friends_. Baekhyun could feel his face heating up after his own statement.

"That detail is almost insignificant at this point."

"I'm sorry." He repeated in a whisper, running to follow the other man's broad strides. "Thanks for being there with me."

Chanyeol replied with a slight nod, warning that they needed to be quick because they needed to be home in just a few minutes.

*

Baekhyun felt guilty for forcing Chanyeol to accompany him during a short and healthy walk through the park (because it had a lake and trees, and it was all too beautiful), after all the sisters of the bored giant were waiting to be caught in their respective colleges.

Half an hour late and with an enthusiastic Jongdae in the back, they set off in search of little Jonginnie .

She was sitting alone on a wooden bench, trapped inside the playground while playing absently with one of the straps of her pink backpack. All the other students had already been caught and the little girl was about to cry because she was forgotten by her brother and her distracted companion.

Chanyeol left the car immediately, being followed by Baekhyun. The two quickly entered the college after identifying themselves as responsible for the only female student in the school. They crossed a small corridor of rooms, into the playground and onto the little girl's bench .

"Sorry, Nini ." Chanyeol whispered as he approached, wrapping the little figure in his warm arms.

Jongin began to cry almost immediately.

"We do not forget you, we're only a little late," his brother added, wiping the tears from her small, delicate face.

"It's all my fault," Baekhyun murmured, stroking Jongin , she looks up a little confused. "I insisted that I wanted to wander the park. Can you excuse me, _babe_?"

She nodded easily, stepping out of her brother's arms to sit on Baekhyun's lap as she wiped away the remaining tears with her hand.

"Did you see the ducks? Mom always takes people to feed the ducks in the park. "Baekhyun shook his head as he made a cute pout, making her laugh.

"Has your giant frightening brother stunned all the cute ducklings?" He lied to be funny, kicking Chanyeol purposefully when he was about to tell the truth that in winter there were no ducks in any lake.

"Alright, we need to go." Chanyeol says helping to carry his sister's backpack, Baekhyun in turn guided the child to the designated accent for his age in the car.Laying on his belt and kissing her cheek before returning to his seat next to the driver.

"So  _oppa_  , do you already know what your baby is going to be?" Jongdae asked, since the car was already on the move.

"Not yet, but the doctor said that I might find out very soon." he replied enthusiastically, ignoring the slight snort of the driver. Both were still ashamed of what had happened earlier.

More information about the pregnancy were revealed when they arrived home, Baekhyun sent the recording to take her boyfriend and felt a little sad to not receive an immediate response. Faced with all the problems surrounding his relationship with Minho and Baekhyun, he was trying to convince himself that he was only busy, even if he had sent a message informing the time of the consultation.

However, his sadness was replaced when Jongdae invited him to practice a new recipe for cookies he had learned at school that week. Jongin did not want to detach from the pregnant man, accidentally spilling flour and a few eggs on the floor when Baekhyun set her on the table to help him mix the ingredients.Chanyeol was irritated, as usual, by being forced to clean up the mess of his sisters and the little man who sent him a little apologetic smile.


End file.
